


Blueprints

by rhiannonhero



Series: Orbiting [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-14
Updated: 2003-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orbiting Series.  Completely AU after Season One.  Follows Particle By Particle.  Every plan has a beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueprints

## Blueprints

by Rhiannonhero

<http://www.geocities.com/rhiannonrave/>

* * *

Orbiting  
 _Blueprints_  
Rhiannonhero  
February 2003 

" _In an army's strength, therein lies the denouement_." - Tori Amos 

* * *

_Disclaimers_ : I do not profit in any way from my obsession with Clark, Lex and the Clex. So don't sue! 

_Spoilers_ : All Episodes. 

_Ratings Note_ : NC-17 

_Summary_ : Sequel, AU/Romance/Angst, Clark/Lex . Orbiting Series. Follows _Particle By Particle_. Every plan has a beginning. 

_Author's Note_ : This has been in the process since October. Whew! _wipes sweat from brow_ Talk about a prolonged labor and delivery! I really can't thank my friends and the girls who cry havoc enough for the support. 

_Acknowledgements_ : Thanks to _nerodi_ ::love::, _Stone Princess_ ::wates with pye::, _Autumnyte_ ::kisses:: for the beta. Extra special thanks and cyber chocolate to _Fabrisse_ for help with the dinner and for beta and for being really damn cool. Any lingering mistakes, etc, are mine and mine alone. Special thanks also to Mr. Pants who unwittingly gave me a little bitty moment in this story. I stole it shamelessly. He needs to have more sexy moments with his boyfriend and post about them on his LJ. _eg_ Oh! Oh! And thanks to _B'Lane_ for updating _rhiannonrave_. You rock! 

_Dedication_ : To Clark and Lex who finally agreed to play again. Thanks, guys. 

For those who care about these things, the following albums were in constant rotation: 

Tori Amos, _Scarlet_ ' _s_ _Walk_

The Cure, _Kiss Me_ , _Kiss Me_ , _Kiss Me_

Angie Aparo, _The American_

_Feedback_ : Encourages me to make Clark and Lex fuck like bunnies for your personal viewing pleasure!! Hee! And may I add, pretty please? rhiannonhero@yahoo.com 

* * *

Chapter One  
 _Love Smiles Too Much_

Clark had him against the door and naked before Lex could even put his briefcase down -- the briefcase that was now imbedded in the wall across the room. Lex's clothes were in ruin, another show of haste and carelessness that Clark hadn't demonstrated in a few years. Lex stood still and didn't struggle as Clark's hands and nose mapped his body. 

Lex didn't know if Clark had been waiting for him naked, or he'd stripped himself as well, the moment Lex had breached the door. Regardless, he was naked and rubbing himself none too gently against Lex's stomach and thighs and chest. 

Clark handled Lex too roughly, digging his fingers in and bruising, even while gently darting a tongue out to taste the skin behind his ear. Clark growled, "Two weeks is too long." 

Lex had been expecting something like this when he returned home from his business trip. He hadn't expected it to be this extreme, but he knew that time apart made Clark greedy and the longer the separation, the more desperately the scenting behavior would be acted out when they were together again. 

And, really, two weeks was too long. 

However, being picked up and carried was not one of his favorite methods of ending up in bed and he struggled a little in vague protest. Clark deposited and climbed over him before Lex could even look him in the eye. 

Patience was the best way to deal with this. 

Besides, he'd missed Clark. He'd missed this. 

Clark seemed to be drowning in him and Lex allowed the caresses and nuzzling to continue undisturbed. Warm, huge hands clutched at him and lips captured his own suddenly and then left again. Clark's nose searched out his musky places and indulged there, sniffing long and deep. 

Clark's breath came in catches and hitches but, even so, Lex was startled to feel the sudden spurt of wet heat on his stomach and Clark's hands clenching his arms painfully. 

"God! Oh God, Lex!" 

Clark's voice sounded wrenched from him and he shuddered hard, shaking all over from his orgasm. His face flushed and lips drawn back in ecstasy. 

Lex blinked in surprise but hushed and cuddled Clark into calmness, running fingers through his hair and down his trembling back. 

Yes, apparently, two weeks was much too long. 

Hazel eyes gazed at him, greener today than the last time he'd seen them. Lex ran fingers over Clark's cheekbones and pressed a kiss against his forehead. 

"I didn't...that's never..." Clark sounded as surprised as Lex felt. 

"I know. It's okay." Lex wiped Clark's come off of his stomach with the edge of the sheet and then curled into Clark's embrace. His head rested on Clark's chest and his fingers gently stroked over Clark's stomach and chest as Lex's cock pressed insistently into Clark's thigh. 

"Perhaps you really should ask the AI about this. It would be nice to understand it." 

Clark nodded and grunted agreement. Lex waited allowing cuddles and caresses before he decided to remind Clark of his own currently unsatisfied state. 

"You better fulfill your end of the deal here," Lex said. 

Clark laughed and rolled them again until he was covering Lex completely with his lanky body. Lex shuddered as Clark's satiated grin hovered over him for a moment. And then, in only seconds, Clark had located the tube of lubricant, slicked his own fingers, knelt over Lex's cock and started to stretch himself. 

Lex licked his lips and asked, "Don't I even get to kiss you?" 

Clark shook his head. "You can't leave me for that long ever again." 

Lex laughed, his cock bobbing against his belly. "I'll do my best." 

"You've said that before." 

"That was two months. This was two weeks." Clark grasped Lex's cock and pressed it against his hole with no additional preparation. Lex continued, gasping, "Besides, you could've joined me." 

Clark sank down slowly. Heat, hot, hot, heat, God, good. Lex gritted his teeth and clenched his hands in the sheets. Fuck, so tight, so fucking good and tight. 

"School," Clark moaned in response. 

Lex's eyes rolled back in his head as Clark's ass swallowed his cock, inch by slow inch. He managed to say, "You could've flown to visit me." 

Clark settled against Lex's hips and ground down. Lex bucked up at the sensation of sliding home, the tight friction too much to hold still. 

"Dangerous. You said so." 

Lex grinned at Clark's staccato sentences. The scenting had apparently led to one seriously intense orgasm if Clark couldn't verbalize better than that. Clark wasn't moving, just looking down at him, face soft and open. Eyes gazing into his and saying the things that Clark had no problem just telling him anyway. 

The sensation of Clark's pulse around his cock, the heat and the clenching muscles pinged with his own rhythms. This was right, always right, and a growing warmth in his solar plexus seemed to open him up. He knew that his eyes were saying things back. 

Clark smiled and began to move. Slow glide up and forward to press a kiss on Lex's lips, slow glide down, moving in a gentle, savoring rock. All of his desperation spent earlier. 

And --despite how tender it was -- really not what Lex needed after Clark's earlier assault. Deft movements and a roll later, Clark was pinned beneath him, opening and receiving the full brunt of his thrusts with a delirious smile on his face. 

* * *

Clark's spent cock jerked painfully with every ramming thrust against his prostate. He pulled his knees higher, allowing Lex easier access and he grinned hugely when Lex's lips curled in pleasure at the better angle. 

Lex fucked him hard and Clark suspected there would be bruises on Lex's pale hips the next day. Clark pressed up to meet the thrusts and Lex grunted, drops of sweat glistening on his forehead. 

Two weeks. Sometimes, when they were at home together, they would go that long without sex -- although it was rare. Lex had a sex drive that could tire even the inexhaustible Clark. But being apart was different. 

Lex suddenly pulled out and Clark groaned in disapproval. 

"Turn around." His voice gruff with desire. 

Clark positioned himself on his hands and knees and felt Lex move in behind him. The thick head of Lex's cock teasing at his hole. 

"Please, Lex." 

Lex pressed in slowly until he was buried to the root. Lex groaned when Clark shimmied back to make sure Lex was as deep as he could go. Lex pressed against the back of Clark's neck and guided him down to the bed, ass in the air. Clark relaxed and waited, feeling the thick cock in his ass. He squeezed around it a little as a silent plea for Lex to hurry, but he knew it was no use. Lex was in command mode and Clark would have to submit to his timetable. The pleasure of being filled crept outward, his cock hardened and it tingled in his spine and his fingers, in his toes. Finally, he caved and babbled, "Please, God, I love you and fuck me now, please!" 

Lex held a moment longer in a gesture Clark knew was to establish control and then pulled back fast, snapped his hips forward again and again, pounding Clark's face into the mattress, hand on his neck holding him in place. There would definitely be bruises tomorrow. 

The friction from the thrusting burned in his ass and he pressed back for more. Lex's hand snaked around his waist and grasped his cock, jerking roughly and without precision. Lex was already too close. His hips snapped with little rhythm and Clark concentrated on reaching orgasm first. Lex's hand shifted from his neck to his hair, grasped and pulled hard, jerking Clark's head off the bed. 

Lex leaned down and whispered, "Did you put your fingers in yourself while I was gone? Did you think about me?" 

Clark whimpered his assent. 

Lex, with strength that would rip anyone else's hair out, jerked Clark's head back further. "When I was on the phone and I asked about your exams, I jerked off to your voice. Did you know?" 

Clark groaned. He hadn't known. Jesus. So fucking hot. 

Lex ended his thrusts with a grind of his hips and said, "When I came, I ruined my favorite tie. I didn't care." 

Clark arched up off the bed, crying out again in orgasm. His ass clenched hard around Lex and some spurted onto the sheets. Lex released his hair and grasped his shoulders, fucking him hard through the clenching and quaking. Clark collapsed on the bed and Lex followed him down, thrusting and twisting and grinding. 

Lex's voice, broken and too rough, "Jesus, fuck!" 

Clark lay still to feel the shuddering, convulsing body on his riding through orgasm. He clenched his ass to milk the hot spurts and final twitches. 

They lay there, Lex still inside of him, for long moments catching their breath. Finally, Lex pulled out and rolled away, whispering, "I'll be right back." 

Clark lay in the bed floating, fairly certain that he wasn't actually floating because he could feel the sheets beneath him. His ears followed the footsteps he'd missed so much, listened to the faucet turn on and off and the soft tread returning. Then the drawer in the bedside table opened and closed. 

"Kneel up. I'm going to clean you." 

Clark grinned and pushed himself onto his knees. Still feeling lightheaded from orgasm, he grasped the headboard for support. The feeling of come sliding down his leg made him shudder a little and then Lex's warm washcloth ran up the inside of his thighs, behind his balls and over his hole, washing away the residue of their union. 

Lex whispered, "Lean forward a little." 

Clark complied and rested his head against his arms on the headboard. A thick nudge against his hole had him jerking his head up in confusion. 

"I'm going to want to fuck you again later. I don't want to have to prepare you." Lex's voice soothed by his ear and he nodded. 

He spread his legs apart on the bed, feeling the glide of soft sheets under his knees as Lex pressed the head of the dildo into his ass. It was slightly smaller than Lex's dick and he didn't need to adjust much as Lex slid it in, pressing the base nearly flush with his hole. 

Lex grasped the small ring on the bottom and pulled it out a little before pushing it back in place. "Did you use this while I was gone?" 

Clark nodded. 

"Did you pretend it was me?" 

Clark whimpered. 

"Good." 

Lex's strong hands eased him down into the bed. Clark lay on his stomach and Lex positioned himself beside him. 

"Now, may I kiss you?" 

Clark nodded and closed his eyes, fighting sleep as Lex pressed his forehead to Clark's and began to kiss him. Open mouth sucking kisses, strokes of tongue...and Clark couldn't stay awake for it. He fell asleep with the sensation of Lex's lips on his in a sweet, closed mouth kiss. 

* * *

Chapter Two  
 _Pushed_

Clark woke the next morning and grinned remembering the fumbling, sleepy sex in the middle of the night. Remembered how Lex had slipped the dildo out and slipped his cock in -- he shivered and turned to find Lex's side of the bed empty. Clark stretched and climbed out from under the covers. Shower, shower, shower -- the only word in his head, it seemed to propel him forward, into the stall and under the hot water. 

When Clark entered the kitchen twenty minutes later, he found Lex sitting at the table reading the front page of the paper with an expression that was too jumbled to decipher. Clark shuffled to the refrigerator, took out the pitcher of orange juice and poured a glass before sitting across from Lex. 

"What are you reading about?" 

"You." 

"Me?" Clark shook his head in incomprehension. "I'm not in the paper." 

"Yes. You are." Lex flicked the paper across the table and Clark stared down at the headlines: _Angel of Metropolis_ : _Mass Delusion or Grand Prank_? 

The article's opening paragraph caused Clark to snort his juice through his nose in shock. 

"Residents across Metropolis have been reporting a strange phenomenon for nearly a year: an 'angel' who appears out of darkness, saves them from harm and then vanishes in an instant. Many have reported seeing the 'angel' fly before it disappears without a trace." 

Clark raised hesitant eyes to look at Lex. He found blue eyes lit with frustration, concern, fear and, yes, deep down, anger. 

"Keep reading," Lex said. 

Clark continued the article aloud. "Mary Parker, of the Millforth Bread Parkers, reports being saved last night by a man who 'could only be an angel'. Miss Parker did not notice wings on the individual who appeared and interrupted a attempted mugging before flying into the sky and disappearing, but is determined that it must have been an angel none the less. 'I'm not insane, there is simply no other explanation that makes sense,' Miss Parker explains desperately. 

Police may have taken Miss Parker's report less seriously had they not heard the same description from hundreds of Metropolis residents over the last year. Sheriff Phil Barker comments, "Either this is mass delusion on a grand scale, or there is some truth to these stories. Obviously, we don't believe it's an angel, but rather some do-gooder who is pulling a grand prank. And, yes, we intend to find out who it is.'" 

Clark stopped reading and put the paper down. Lex sat across from him silently with a posture that spoke clearly of accusation. 

"I'm careful, Lex. Really." 

"Yes." Lex waved a hand toward the paper. "It sounds as though you've been exceedingly careful. Only hundreds of eyewitnesses apparently." 

Clark sighed and pushed back from the table. "I'm not going to fight with you about this." 

Lex shook his head and stood as well. He spun around and exited the kitchen, stalked down the hall and gathered his jacket from the closet. Clark followed Lex a little reluctantly, nerves itching in his skin and his heart beating a little too fast. It'd been awhile since they'd had this particular fight -- it was always emotionally draining for them both. 

"Fine, Clark. Let's not fight," Lex spit out in antithesis of his words. 

Clark took a deep breath and felt his own anger bubbling to the surface, the damn Kent temper that was too ingrained and so dangerous when in love with a Luthor. He nodded sharply and turned toward the hall that led to their bedroom. 

"I have to leave for class." 

But the door slammed before he even got the sentence out. This was not exactly the way he'd imagined this morning. He'd thought they would have some nice lingering moments before Lex left for work, a good medium length smelling session to make it easier for him to get through the day. Maybe some soft words and cuddling -- but, no. 

Clark resisted the urge to return to the kitchen and rip the paper to shreds and set it on fire with his eyes. Instead he found his backpack, chose a set of car keys and left. 

* * *

Lionel flung the doors to his son's office open. 

Lex didn't look up from his paperwork as he said, "It was amusing the first hundred times you did that, Clark. Now it is just annoying." 

"And that, my son, is why I do it." 

Lex threw his head back a bit and rolled his eyes. "Dad." 

"Good to see you too, Lex." Lionel swept across the room to the bar and poured a drink. 

"I suppose you have a reason for stopping by?" Lex laid his pen down and tilted his head haughtily. 

Lionel didn't make small talk. He moved directly to the topic at hand, "The two of you have already been outed, Lex. Your -- _lover_ should attend this year's Metropolis AIDS Foundation Gala to prove he has nothing to hide." Ice rattled as he plunked three cubes into his glass. "Once his name and picture were printed in the paper the best public relations move is to present him." 

Lex leaned back into his seat. "He isn't a debutante, Dad. Or prize pig." 

"Dear God, son, 'prize pig'? You spent too many years in Smallville." Lionel strode purposefully back to the chair across from Lex's desk and dropped into it. 

"We've discussed this before. Clark doesn't want to go to these types of functions and I won't force him." 

"Think about the PR." 

Lex sighed and pushed away from his desk a little as he propped his feet up. "Dad, while your visits are always enjoyable, nearly as much fun as your phone calls, I would appreciate it if you would either change to a subject resembling business or leave." 

Lionel measured his son carefully as he sipped his bourbon. He took in the relaxed confidence with which Lex measured Lionel in turn. Despite everything, he had not been too terrible of a parent after all; look at how well Lex had turned out. Lionel wondered what Lillian would have made of her son...so strong, so proud. 

Lionel carefully monitored his countenance to ensure that none of the pride he felt in Lex actually crept onto his features. He never wanted Lex to stop striving. 

The intercom on Lex's speakerphone beeped before his assistant's voice came over the line. "Lex, Clark is on line one." 

Lex frowned and glanced at Lionel. "Mitch, please tell Clark that I'm in a meeting with my father, I will call him later." His voice was quizzical as though surprised that Mitch had interrupted the meeting for a phone call from Clark. 

There was a slight pause before Mitch replied, "I think you might want to take it. I think it's an emergency..." 

Lex frowned, appeared skeptical for a minute before concern flooded his features. He thumbed off his connection with his assistant and grabbed the phone. "Clark?" 

Lionel wasn't shocked at the tone of his son's voice. He had surmised after the many years his son had dallied with this Kansas farm boy that Clark Kent wasn't just another toy...but it still irritated him to see the depth of feeling revealed. 

"Clark, please calm down. I can't understand you..." Lex's voice was gentle, coddling and Lionel found himself staring at Lillian's son. Not his. His son was cool and hostile, arrogant and proud -- a business-man, a ruthless leader. Lillian's son was warm and emotional, generous and open -- a friend, a lover. Lionel sometimes wondered how much blood determined. He'd never been able to kill Lillian's influence in Lex. 

"Clark, take a deep breath, okay? Now, calm down." 

Lionel noted that Lex was tense, every muscle strained and his fingers gripped the phone with white knuckles. Lex's face suddenly blanched, a hand moved automatically to smooth over his scalp and then a thumb to stroke his eyebrow...both childhood habits that broke through in moments of anxiety. 

"Clark, it's okay. I'll fly the best doctors in... Listen, I'm leaving right now. No! Don't come here. Stay there. I'll go home, pack a few things and then head directly to Smallville..." Lex's voice lowered to a whisper and he turned his chair around so that Lionel could no longer see his face. "Yes, I'm leaving right now...Yes, I'll drive carefully...Don't, Clark, please...shh, listen, I'll be there as soon as I can." 

Lionel wished he could have been shocked by what he heard next, but he wasn't. Yes, it was whispered and barely audible, but Lionel distinctly heard, "I love you too," before Lex hung up. 

Lex shot out of his chair, ignoring Lionel completely. He touched the button for Mitch and began issuing orders. "Cancel my appointments for the next two days. Get a list of the best heart specialists in the country and fly the closest one to Smallville immediately and two others from whatever distance as soon as possible. Whatever the cost, I authorize it." 

"Is Clark alright?" Mitch took the opportunity to ask in Lex's pause for breath. 

Lex didn't stop moving, packing up his briefcase, his laptop and several folders. "His father had a heart attack. Get on the heart specialists immediately." And again he disconnected from his assistant. 

Lex didn't spare a glance for Lionel as he swept out of the room on his way to the hospital in Smallville. 

Lionel sat for a few minutes in silence considering what he had witnessed and heard before rising to leave Lex's office. 

Yes, Lillian would be proud of her son. He knew how to love. 

* * *

"It's my fault." 

Lex shook his head and pulled Clark close. The hospital corridors were full of people, but it wasn't as if the entire world didn't know about them at this point. 

"He was upset about that newspaper article." 

Lex nodded and stroked Clark's back. He shifted them slightly so that he could still hold Clark while looking in the hospital room window at Martha and the doctors. Jonathan looked like he was dead, ashen and completely still. Martha appeared frightened but wore her usual brave face. The doctors talked and she nodded. 

"If he dies..." 

"He won't die, Clark. I promise." Lex was glad he'd phoned ahead from the car to get information about Jonathan from the doctors he'd sent. He could make that promise and be fairly certain that he wasn't lying. 

Clark shook in his arms, trying not to lose it. Clark was a tough young man, he'd been through a lot of loss in his life and Lex knew how often he'd had to be strong for everyone else. It gratified him that when Clark was in his arms he allowed Lex be strong for him. 

Clark pulled back after a few minutes, whispering, "The nurses are talking about us." 

Lex turned to shoot the nurses at the station a glare that had them scurrying to look busy instantly. 

Clark retreated to the chair he'd been sitting in, fiddling with the empty Styrofoam coffee cup he'd thrown aside when Lex arrived. Lex. Lex sat down next to him and watched as Clark's thumb absently traced his initials into the cup followed by Lex's own. CJK. AJL. Clark didn't even seem to notice he'd done it. 

"The doctors say that the heart attack was pretty major. They told Mom that he'd need rehabilitation in Metropolis." 

Lex nodded. He'd been told the same thing on the phone earlier. 

"I think I'm going to have to drop this semester and move back home. You know, help out on the farm." Clark swallowed hard, staring across the hall through the window into the hospital room. 

"I'll take care of it, Clark." 

"I mean, it won't be so bad. I -- I could come see you most nights. And I'd have to give up the -- the other stuff for a while. That should make you happy." Clark spoke automatically, like he was still thinking this all through. 

Lex grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Listen to me, Clark. I said that I would take care of it. You aren't dropping this semester and you aren't moving home, okay?" 

"But, Mom needs me." 

"Your mom will be in Metropolis with your dad. I've got it under control. I promise." 

Clark looked at him then and nodded. "Good. Because I really don't." 

Lex stroked a thumb across the long fingers, raised Clark's hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. He glared at a woman walking by who did a double take. She rushed ahead and didn't look back. 

"I think you scared her," Clark murmured. 

"Good." 

He was relieved to hear a small chuckle from Clark at that. He let go of Clark's hand and sat back to wait for the doctors to emerge. 

* * *

Chapter Three  
 _Renting In The Middle_

Jonathan perched uncomfortably on the black leather couch watching his son move around the penthouse like he owned the place. Well, hell, he did live there. 

Martha was in their guest suite putting on make-up and doing her hair. 

Jonathan was grateful for the help that Lex had given during his heart attack. The specialists had been the difference between life and death, Martha had made that much clear. And now Lex was generously paying for someone to keep up the farm while Jonathan attended rehabilitation and physical therapy in Metropolis. Jonathan knew he owed his life to Lex's money, power and sway. Even still, he didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling of being beholden to the young man who had always rubbed him the wrong way. 

Clark grinned at him as he shuffled the papers strewn across the coffee table into his bookbag. He watched as Clark turned off switches on multiple stereo components and wondered whatever happened to a good old-fashioned radio with an on/off switch. 

He continued to sit in silence as he watched his son tidy up Lex Luthor's living room. 

Jonathan scrubbed a hand over his face and looked around again. This was not the future he had envisioned for Clark. He had never imagined his son would end up the kept man of a Luthor...or that he would, himself, be part of the debt that could never be paid. He should have put a stop to the relationship early on. But, no, Martha wouldn't allow it. She had insisted they trust Clark. "Let Clark make his own decisions. He's a good kid, Jon," she had said. Well, look where leniency had led them...to his son living like some...well...better not to go there. 

All in all the relationship was a bad idea. Lex and his business, his fortune, his damned arrogant attitude kept anything associated with him in the spotlight...which is exactly where Clark did _not_ need to be. Yet Lex was too conceited to admit that he was essentially playing with Clark's life by staying in a relationship with him. And Clark...well, Clark was just too naive and trusting. He loved Lex blindly and couldn't or wouldn't admit that bastard would be his downfall. 

Jonathan knew his thoughts were leading him into dangerous territory. He tried to remember what Martha had asked of him as he left the hospital to make the transfer to the penthouse. She had hugged him tightly and whispered, "Jonathan, just remember who Clark is, okay? Don't push him away." 

He shifted uncomfortably as Clark pulled a piece of paper out of his book bag and scribbled a note. Clark didn't even try to hide what it said from him, almost flaunting it as he wrote it right under his nose. 

_Out having dinner with my parents_. _Took the BMW_ ( _Blue_ ). _Your dinner is on a plate in the freezer_. _Heat it in the microwave on high for 3 minutes_. _Not 4_ , _or 5_ , _or 2_... _but THREE minutes_. _See you later_. _L_. _Y_. _Clark_

Clark placed the note in the middle of the coffee table, stood up and surveyed the room again. He ran hands through overly long hair before grinning. "Okay, looks good." He turned to look at Jonathan, eager and happy, "Are you sure you are up for this, Dad?" 

When Jonathan nodded, Clark gestured toward the hallway leading to the guestrooms, rolling his eyes. He walked across the room and called down the hall, "Come on, Mom, let's go. I'm starved." 

Jonathan stood up as Clark walked over and picked up a smooth, soft, obviously expensive black leather jacket from the back of the brown leather chair. Sliding it on, he caught Jonathan's eye, "What do you want to eat? Chinese? Mexican? Italian? Did the doctor give you guidelines?" 

"I thought Lex had a maid, son." Jonathan knew that was the wrong thing to say. It was almost as though his mouth had a mind of its own because he'd really not intended to say that...in that way. 

Clark's face fell, he glanced toward the hallway again, looking for his mother. 

"It was just an observation," Jonathan murmured. He was tired, he didn't have the energy any more to expend on these worries, these fears. 

Clark took a deep breath, swallowed. His voice was hurt when he said, "Dad...I just like to make sure the place looks nice when Lex comes home. He has a stressful job, you know." He looked into Jonathan's eyes seeming to ask for something he wasn't sure he would find there. 

Jonathan didn't know what it was Clark wanted. He wasn't sure he could give it anyway. 

Clark continued more steadily, "It is the least I can do..." 

What little temper he had left flared at this statement. "The least you can do in exchange for what?" As he heard the words leave his mouth, Jonathan knew that Martha would skin him alive for this, if he didn't die of another heart attack first. 

Clark's hands balled into fists, his posture defensive, "In exchange for nothing. That wasn't what I meant." 

"Just making sure, Clark. You don't owe Lex Luthor anything...don't ever let him tell you that you do." 

Clark's face was anger and hurt all mixed up. "Dad, he's never said anything like that. Please. Let's not do this. Okay?" 

Jonathan ran a hand over his hair, narrowing his eyes as he didn't say the things he would have said in the past. He felt the cold hand of illness or death wiping him of all energy for this sort of thing. 

"What's going on out here?" Martha's voice was concerned and low. 

"Nothing, Martha. We're just hungry men. You kept us waiting." Jonathan looked at Clark hopefully. 

Clark nodded, the hurt still swirling in his eyes, but he managed to say somewhat cheerfully, "Dad and I were deciding what kind of food to have tonight. What do you want Mom?" 

Martha was not fooled, she glided over in her new black and silver dress, elegant and cool, leaned over and examined Jonathan's face. "Honey, are you sure you are up to this? Clark and I could make dinner and we could just stay in." 

"No, you look beautiful. We wouldn't want to waste that dress, now would we?" He smiled up into her eyes warmly and she pretended to blush at his compliment. 

"All right then." Clark murmured, "Let's go before Lex shows up and wants to come. He'll make us go someplace outrageous with tiny food portions." 

Martha laughed and followed her son toward the door. Jonathan trailed behind and tried to resign himself to the life that he had never wanted for his son. He wished he could be like Martha, he wished he could accept it so easily. 

* * *

Lex stared at the television screen. He was glad that Jonathan and Martha had already left for physical therapy. He couldn't have handled their reaction to the news broadcast this morning. His hands shook as he picked up the remote control and turned the TV off. 

He ran sweaty palms down the legs of his cotton pajama bottoms and closed his eyes. Clark had been seen again and this time the girl could describe him. They'd shown a composite drawing of the "Angel of Metropolis" and Lex's stomach had turned. Too damn close. Too fucking close. 

He stood and wandered down the hall to the open door leading to their bedroom. He could see Clark twisted in the sheets, clutching the pillows that Lex had slipped into his arms in order to free himself. He padded softly into the bedroom to get a closer look, to reassure himself...to remind himself. 

Lex sat down on the edge of the bed just looking. Clark's hazel eyes slit open and a sleepy grin spread across his face, "Morning." His eyes skimmed over Lex, "Why aren't you dressed?" 

Lex smiled a little, but his voice wasn't working. 

Clark stretched, long limbs flexing, the bed could barely contain him. Lex continued to study the young man, taking in his tousled hair and sleep-swollen eyes. 

"Lex?" Clark asked softly, blinking sleep out of his eyes. 

Lex leaned down and kissed him, softly at first but moving into a desperate need to feel, to encompass everything about Clark. Lex crawled on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. 

Breaking free, Clark murmured, "You'll be late. I'll be late." 

"Fuck it," Lex growled. 

"I've got to get to The Beacon...got to get my story turned in." Lex was suckling on Clark's neck, the hitch in Clark's breathing and the shift of his hips giving away the effect it was having. "Then...God, Lex...I've got class." 

Lex was almost violent in the strength of his caresses, using his nails and teeth to translate the desperation in which he was drowning. 

After an especially hard bite, Clark flipped them easily, grabbing Lex's wrists and pinning him. "What's going on? You're acting like you are trying to erase something." 

Lex fought a little, but stopped when he realized that it would be inelegant to struggle in vain. 

"Let me go," Lex requested distantly, coldness creeping in where only moments ago there had been heat. 

Clark released him, tried to pet him. "I think you should tell me what you are so upset about." 

Lex ignored this, rose from the bed, defensive smirk firmly fixed on his face, and stalked back into the bathroom. Clark trailed him in silence. 

Lex couldn't explain this. They had agreed that Clark had to do what he had to do. But it didn't stop him from fearing that one morning he would wake up and Clark would not be back. Maybe he would never find him; maybe he would never know what happened to the one thing that anchored him in this life. 

Mornings like these were hard for him to fake. He struggled through them valiantly most of the time. But sometimes, like today, he felt like he might break. He wished he could open the medicine cabinet and just swallow a little bit of peace. But those days were gone and now he had to learn to deal with this on his own. 

Could Clark really blame him if he got moody or angry sometimes? He had a lot to lose here and, damn it, he did the best he fucking could. 

Lex was adjusting his tie when Clark came into view in the mirror behind him, waist wrapped in a towel, hair still dripping from his shower. 

"Lex..." 

Lex shook his head dismissively. "I'm just having a moment, Clark. I'll be over it later." 

"It isn't that I didn't want to...I just need to know what is really going on." Clark looked like he was going to envelope Lex in a hug, but examining Lex's suit and his own wet skin, thought better of it. 

Lex shrugged. "It is just me being...me. I have to go. I'll be late." 

He breezed past Clark, through the bedroom, down the hall. From the table by the door he grabbed a set of keys and boarded the elevator to the garage. 

That had been bad. He needed to get a grip. This was a step back but it didn't mean that he was always going to fail like this. Luthors do not fail. He did not fail. This was just a minor glitch in his operating system. He was going to be fine. Clark was going to be fine. There were promises to be kept. Plans to be put into action. Important things to remember. 

Too bad his hands were still shaking or maybe those things would be easier to recall right now. 

* * *

Chapter Four  
 _Fortune In Threes_

Martha studied Lex. He was amazing in his intensity, staring at his laptop's monitor like it alone existed. She shuddered remembering the feeling of that gaze when it is directed at her. How could Clark not become addicted to that? A fully present Lex was like a tornado ripping down flimsy and sturdy buildings alike. Breathtaking...literally. 

Martha had to admit that a small part of her envied her son being the recipient of that force, that friction-like heat, every day. But she turned that part of her mind off, shut it down, stuffed it in a box within a box and buried it. There. And she mentally wiped her hands clean of those thoughts. 

Her eyes shifted to Clark sitting on the floor, leaning back into the ottoman supporting Lex's feet. He was grinning at the television watching a cartoon that he claimed was really meant for adults. 

"Cartoons, Clark?" She had asked earlier when he stopped surfing the channels. 

"Martha, your son is hopelessly immature in his taste in entertainment." Lex had remarked dryly, tapping on his computer keys 

Clark rolled his eyes in return. "You crack me up, Lex." Turning back to his mother he'd continued, "Really, Mom, this show is hysterical and it's meant for grown-ups. Really I swear." 

"Like _The Simpsons_?" Martha had asked. 

"No, not like that. Just watch, you'll like it." 

Now here he was cackling like a loon because one of the big-eyed girls had said that she was going to kick a talking monkey's butt. Lex was lost in his laptop. Jonathan was down the hall in bed, hopefully lost in dreams. And Martha was just lost. 

Staying with Lex and Clark in Metropolis was the right thing and she knew that, but the tension that had erupted between Jonathan and Clark the other night frightened her. She wasn't sure that living with Lex was something that Jonathan's health could handle. 

Despite his bluster, Martha knew that Jonathan operated more out of fear than hatred. He honestly could not see how the boys' relationship could end in anything other than disaster. However, for his wife's sake, for his son's sake, for his family's sake he had admitted defeat on the subject of Lex Luthor. Now it was just a matter of whether or not he could live with that and not try to provoke Clark as he had earlier. 

There were lots of things that bothered her about the relationship. The public nature of Lex's life, the heightened likelihood that someone would uncover Clark's abilities, and some small, petty, more selfish reasons. 

She had always wanted to be a grandmother. Of course, it was unclear whether Clark would have been able to reproduce with a human female or not. Still, the chances of adoption would have been higher if his chosen mate had not been Lex. 

Lex Luthor whom babies loved and children feared. She sighed. 

"Mom?" 

Martha realized she'd been caught staring. "Yes?" 

"You looked...sad..." 

Martha shook her head and smiled. "No, just wistful." 

"What were you wishing for?" 

Martha cocked her head and smiled. "The last time I made a wish on such a grand scale, meteors crashed to the earth and a little naked boy showed up just for me." 

"Naked, huh?" Lex murmured. Martha hadn't realized he was listening. Not tearing his eyes from the screen, he continued, "He would be naked...that's just like him." 

"Shut up, Lex." 

Lex chuckled. "Whatever." He continued clicking on his keys and then began frowning at the screen. "Clark. Your friend Jack is instant messaging you." Lex was frowning even more. 

"What does she say?" 

"I think you should read it for yourself." 

Clark got up and leaned over Lex's shoulder to look at the screen. He started laughing. "She's screwing with you, Lex." 

"It isn't a funny joke," Lex replied seriously. 

"Jealous much?" Clark asked, knocking Lex's hands off the keyboard and typing something. "There. That'll fix her." 

Lex gasped. "You let her think that was from me." 

"Yeah, it will confuse the hell out of her." 

Lex shook his head. "Like I said, hopelessly immature in his taste in entertainment." 

Martha laughed and Clark pretended to pout. 

His cartoon was over and he started flipping through the channels again. Martha noticed Lex's foot jerk to tap Clark's shoulder when he came to the local news program. Still not lifting his eyes from the computer, Lex said, "I want to see the report on the new Cancer Research Center I'm funding." 

Clark nodded and turned the volume up a little. 

Lex continued, "And, Clark, I want to you to consider attending the Metropolis AIDS Foundation Charity Gala with me this year." Lex's voice was even and he tossed this out like he was suggesting that Clark meet him at McDonalds for lunch the next day. 

Martha turned to Clark who was staring at Lex open-mouthed. 

"What? Why?" 

Lex shut down his laptop and sat it to the side of his chair. "Because it's time and because we've been technically out for quite awhile now. Good PR would suggest that it's time to present you to society and the media. Otherwise it looks like we have something to hide." 

"But, Lex, we do have something to hide. What about the publicity? Going to a function like that together will make it onto all the news programs, magazine covers. It'll be everywhere." 

Martha's heart pounded in her chest and she knew that she was flushing. This would probably induce another heart attack in Jonathan. She waited though, if nothing else, she trusted that Lex wasn't going to put Clark in danger. 

"I know, Clark. And we'll need to discuss that as well. You'll need a disguise when you go out at night from now on. Something that is better than just wearing all black. You'll need a mask, maybe some other things. I have a plan that I've been outlining for quite some time. Now isn't the time to implement all of it, but some precautions can be taken." 

Lex leaned forward catching Martha's eye, serious and intense. "Sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight." 

Martha took a breath to answer but was interrupted by Clark's moan. He gestured toward the television. 

"Oh no." 

A fairly close approximation to Clark's face was on the screen and the female newscaster reported: " _The Angel of Metropolis struck again last night in Suicide Slums, rescuing a waitress from an attempted rape_. _We go to the scene of the rescue now to hear her story_. _Barry_?" 

Martha tried to breathe and glanced over at Lex who looked almost murderous. She shivered when he stood up slowly and said, "Yes. Definitely time to implement some precautions." 

* * *

Chapter Five  
 _Prepared To Bleed_

Clark showered slowly. His mom and dad being in the penthouse made him feel a little weird. Before the last week, he'd never slept in the bed with Lex while his parents were in the same building. It was creepy. 

In fact, the last two nights he'd actually left the bed before Lex had even fallen asleep to go out into the night. He felt kind of guilty about that because he'd seen the fear in Lex's eyes. It was so much easier to sneak out after those blue eyes were shut and the sharp mind was turned off. Although, Clark was pretty sure that Lex's mind was never off...just in stand-by mode. 

But he wouldn't do that to Lex tonight. Tonight he was actually going to do something that he found bizarrely kinky. He was going to have sex while his parents slept just across the penthouse. 

Clark pulled the shampoo down from the shelf and started to lather his head thinking about the prior night. Besides the waitress, he'd stopped two potential murders and taken another child away to a hospital for help from Child and Family Services. He knew that he needed to really consider a better strategy for helping people...some sort of plan. 

For now, he would set a limit every night, either a time limit or a person-helped limit...then he would call it a night and say he had done the best he could. He was afraid of burning himself out...of getting too tired or doing too much and getting caught. Of disappointing his family and Lex...of being taken away from them. 

Last night when he had returned, he'd found Lex still awake. He could see his eyes glinting in the darkness. Clark had walked quietly to the bed and Lex had just followed his form across the room with those shining eyes. He hadn't said a word. Clark had climbed into bed and pulled him close, devastated to find Lex's body hard with tension. It had taken several minutes of calming kisses and gentle, soothing caresses for Lex to fall asleep. 

No. Clark wouldn't do that to him again tonight. 

He rinsed and turned off the water. A fluffy towel greeted his hand when he stuck an arm out the shower door. 

"Thanks." 

Lex's voice was quiet and a little distant. "No problem." 

Clark dried quickly and stepped out of the shower to find the bathroom empty again. He strolled to the door of their bathroom to find Lex stretched out on the bed wearing worn cotton pajamas, surrounded by papers and crumpled Snickers wrappers. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Making a five year plan." 

"For what?" 

"For you." 

"Um. Oh. Okay." Clark wrapped the towel around his waist and sank to his knees by the bed. He picked up one piece of paper and found a confusing diagram and then garbled notes about Antarctica, the AI and underwater living facilities. The last had been scratched out with a comment that said, "Ten years minimum to develop -- too long." 

"What is all this, Lex?" 

"I just told you." Lex started to gather the papers together. "We'll discuss it all when I've got it completely figured out." 

"Don't you think I should be allowed to have some input in my five year plan?" 

"No." Lex scooted off the bed with the papers in a bundle and shoved them into the file sitting on the bedside table. He then took the file and opened the hidden safe behind the entertainment center and placed the file inside. 

"No?" 

"Not now. No." 

Lex shucked the pajamas, pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. Clark waffled between wanting to push the issue and wanting to have sex like he'd planned earlier...and it looked like Lex was going to sleep if he didn't make up his mind. He decided to go for broke -- maybe he could get both things. 

"Don't I even get to know a little about it?" Clark dropped his towel and got in the bed, too. He crawled under the covers and pulled Lex flush to him, dipping his wet head to sniff at Lex's neck. Lex turned his head to give him better access and shifted into their traditional sleeping pose. 

"Yes. The first step is that starting tomorrow when you go out on your savior expeditions you'll be wearing the mask that will be delivered to the house. I had it developed out of a special material. I want to see how it functions under your highest speeds." 

Clark nodded. "Okay. This sounds like a cool plan, Lex. Why didn't I get in on the early stages?" He slipped a hand down to Lex's chest and stomach, lightly stroking over Lex's thighs and hips. 

Lex ignored his question and his hand. "The next step is for you to attend the Gala with me. That will make it clear that we have nothing to hide. We can address the media head on, under our own terms. Head off any questions at the pass." 

"You're so sexy when you're scheming, Lex." Clark inhaled from Lex's neck and sighed. "But I really want to help with this." 

"No. You'll leave it all to me, Clark. You just do what you do best." 

"Do I do this best?" Clark ran his fingers teasingly up Lex's half-hard shaft. 

"Clark..." 

Clark didn't want to hear what Lex was going to say. Didn't care if Lex was tired or angry or worried -- or disturbed because Clark's parents were down the hall. He pulled the covers back and ran his cold, wet hair all over Lex's chest and stomach. Lex squirmed and grunted, batting at him helplessly. 

"Stop, Clark! Stop!" 

Clark laughed, grabbed Lex's shoulders and held him down, biting into Lex's smooth neck a little too hard. He heard the catch in Lex's throat as he tried not to cry out. 

"Don't forget, Lex. I can be in charge if I want to be." 

Lex nodded in silence and Clark was pleased to note that Lex's cock wasn't half hard any more. It stretched taut beneath his fingers, silky and already straining up toward his hand. 

* * *

It had been a long time since Clark had gone into Alpha-mode in the bedroom and Lex wondered what he'd done to push Clark far enough to play this game. Always caught between fear and extreme arousal in these moments, Lex didn't know if he really wanted to know what had caused it. Control was already so far out of his reach. 

Clark's big hand around his throat, just vaguely too hard, reminding them both how much control Clark really did have over him. Clark could take it all, could do anything and Lex couldn't do anything to stop him. Lex gulped in a shaky breath. 

"You remember the safe word?" 

Lex nodded. 

"Say it." 

Lex shook his head. Clark smiled. "Okay, then." 

Lex's arms were over his head and tied to the left side of the headboard before he'd processed what had happened. Clark crawled down to his feet, slowly sniffing a path down his body, the roughness of Clark's touches reminding Lex that this was not just any tie up game. This was Clark's serious demonstration of dominance. 

Lex took deep breaths and tried to focus on the moment, hazy memories creeping into the sides of his mind, but he looked into hazel eyes and battled them back. This was about Clark and he could do this. He'd never need that safe word. 

Rough hands thrust his legs up and spit slick fingers circled his hole. Lex closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He couldn't. At the first rough thrust of Clark's finger, he tried to back away, scrambling, feet slipping on the sheets. Clark grasped his hips and growled, holding him in place effortlessly as he worked another finger in. Lex gasped and struggled in vain -- no way to move out of those steel hands and he only hurt himself by trying. 

He managed a shaking breath and cried out, "No!" 

Clark's fingers only hesitated for a moment before plowing on, a third finger shoving in too soon and Lex bit off a yelp. Oh fuck. Clark had never tried to fuck him like this before, fuck him in dominance, in demonstration -- and Lex didn't know if he could take it. 

He could. He could handle it. He bit down on his lip and shut his eyes, breathing shallowly as Clark's fingers continued to twist in his ass. 

Memories poured over him with the next hard thrust and he gulped for air at the burn of Clark working a fourth finger into his ass. He struggled with the sensation of suffocation, the heavy weight on his chest from years ago, a foot pressing on him and hands holding him down. He felt Clark's hand cup his softening cock, terror draining him of all passion. He couldn't open his eyes to look, but he felt Clark's brief pause before thick fingers were replaced by a thick cock. Oh fuck. 

Dangerous memories, pain and blood and threats -- 

"LuthorCorp" 

Clark had said it. What? No. That wasn't how it worked. Lex was the one who was supposed to say the safe word. 

Clark backed out of him gently. "LuthorCorp, Lex." 

Lex fluttered his eyelids open still gasping for air. Clark knelt between his thighs gazing up at him, disturbed and sorrowful. 

"I didn't say it." His voice was wheezy and gruff. 

"How am I supposed to go on when you're hyperventilating, your heart is racing so fast I can't hear anything else and your cock is soft? I can't fucking rape you -- you stubborn bastard. You weren't going to say it, were you?" 

Lex blinked at him and then looked away. "LuthorCorp," he whispered. 

Clark untied Lex and then curled him into his arms. He soothed Lex's shaking, hands running in warm circles on his back. 

"I could, you know, Lex -- I mean, if I didn't..." 

"Shh." 

"But I could." 

"Yes. I know. I'm glad you didn't. I hope that we aren't ever to a point where you would." 

Clark's fingers trailed over his scalp, marking the swirls by his temple. Lex turned into him and nuzzled his face against Clark's chest. Soft hairs scraped over his cheeks and he moved his head to feel the hairs tickle over his scalp. 

Safe. He was safe. 

* * *

Chapter Six  
 _Athena Attested_

Martha was alone in the kitchen drinking coffee and daydreaming when Lex sauntered in from the bedroom in his pajamas. The pajamas surprised her: simple cotton bottoms and one of Clark's t-shirts. 

"Good morning," Lex mumbled sleepily and stifled a yawn. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice. Martha found her voice as he was reaching for a glass. 

"Good morning, Lex. I thought you would be at work by now. It's nearly ten." 

Lex sat at the table across from her and smiled. "Clark has convinced me to take the next several days off; which really just means that I've given myself an excuse to sleep in for a few days. I'll still head over to the office at some point, I'll just come home before Clark gets back from school at three." 

"What are your plans for your time while Mr. Kent is in physical therapy, Mrs. Ke...Martha?" 

Lex still struggled with the first name thing. He had called her "Mrs. Kent" for so many years it seemed to roll off of his tongue as easily as his own name, or Clark's. 

Martha smiled. "Well, Clark and I are going to the museum on Thursday. Other than that, I have no specific plans. Just wandering around Metropolis." 

"You don't want to see the sights?" 

"I was raised in Metropolis, there isn't much I haven't already seen." 

"You haven't seen LexCorp..." Lex looked up at her, with pride on his face. 

"You're right, Lex. I haven't seen LexCorp. Maybe Clark could arrange a tour?" 

"I'll give you a tour myself. Would you be interested in going today?" 

Martha was certain that Lex would never have made the offer if Jonathan had been there as well. The offer was a testament to the way Lex viewed her and the importance he placed on her opinion of him and his life. 

The look on his face as he had suggested the tour was eager and childlike. It reminded her all to clearly of the "Look, Mom, no hands" expression Clark had worn when demonstrating a new trick he had learned. 

It occurred to her that she must be the only person in the world that Lex would look at with this expression. Such a gesture deserved the greatest reward she could give him at the moment. 

"Of course I would love to go with you today." 

Lex seemed enormously pleased at her acceptance. 

"Terrific. We'll leave in half an hour, then?" 

Martha nodded, flushing at the rush of Lex's full attention for several moments before he sauntered from the room to get ready to leave. 

* * *

Martha stood alone in Lex's office. He'd apologized profusely for needing to take the call and had promised to return within half an hour. He indicated the rows of books lining the room and suggested that she help herself before apologizing again as he left the room. 

The bookshelves fascinated her. They contained mainly books, except for three nearly identical rocks with hearts scorched into them. She ran her eyes over titles that she never thought to find in the office of Lex Luthor CEO and corporate raider. _Ulysses_ by Joyce, * The White Goddess* by Graves, along with the required _I, Claudius_. She shook her head, laughing as she pulled down a worn copy of _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_. 

As she flipped through the book, looking for the part she had liked best when reading it to Clark, a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She stooped to pick it up and noticed that the carefully folded paper had Clark's handwriting on it...well, his handwriting as it had looked a few years ago. 

_Lex_ , 

_I am in Calculus class_. _It is boring_. 

_You are overseeing the processing of crap_. _And_ , _no_ , _I never get tired of saying that_. 

_I was thinking about that poem you read to me_. _I think the poet was trying to say that the sky was like a lover not the other way around_. _Think about it_. 

_Clark_

Martha smiled at the image of her son as he had been four years ago, sitting in Calculus, bored, thinking of poetry -- thinking of Lex. She replaced the note and pulled another book from the shelf, finding two similar notes in it. The next book had four notes between its leaves. All of the notes were innocent and sweet, some were flirty and humorous and they were all obviously written by an adolescent boy with a major crush. 

"He sent one every day." Lex's voice startled her and she almost dropped _The Complete Works of Samuel Taylor Coleridge_ on her foot. 

She turned to find Lex standing about a foot behind her with an odd expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to..." 

Lex shrugged. "Not a problem. They were in the books I suggested you look at, after all." 

He turned, strode to his desk, leaned over to sign a few forms and continued, "Luckily, my phone call was disconnected when the CEO realized that my offer was firm. We can have lunch now." 

Martha nodded and replaced the book on the shelf. Her eyes lingering for a moment on the three rocks she'd barely noticed before. 

* * *

Lunch was elegant on the balcony of a quiet midtown restaurant. She and Lex discussed poetry, science fiction movies and Metropolis society. They carefully avoided much conversation about Lionel or Jonathan and discussed Clark's progress in school. After several moments of silence passed between them, Lex looked at her suddenly and started on a different tack. 

"Martha, I know I've never told you; I've always just assumed that my actions made it clear, but Clark is..." 

Martha watched in fascination as Lex stumbled over words to capture those closest to his heart. "Clark is...I...he's...very important to me," he finished lamely. 

"Lex, you don't have to say anything. It is written all over your face whenever you look at him." 

And, oddly enough, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Lex cooled and retreated into the veneer she was so used to seeing. She felt suddenly cold as the weight of his attention shifted from her. 

"Lex? I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" 

Lex looked down at his food and seemed to gather a reserve of strength. When he looked up again he was back and Martha felt a rush. 

"I apologize, Martha." Lex cleared his throat and gazed across the patio toward the fountain burbling in the corner. "Clark is my greatest weakness, my Achilles heel. I need to protect him." 

Martha nodded. "You need to protect each other." 

Lex smirked and took a small bite of his salmon. "Would you like to go shopping? Surely Mr. Kent won't mind if we get one or two things?" 

Martha wasn't too surprised by the change of subject and after all that Lex had given her today, all that he had revealed, there was no way in hell she was going to rebuff him now, Jonathan be damned. 

"That would be fun, Lex. Do you know of any good boutiques?" 

Lex grinned, purely pleased and open, a smile she had only seen directed at Clark. That alone was worth any grief Jonathan may give her. 

* * *

Chapter Seven  
 _Belly Deep_

"You spent the whole day with my mom?" Clark murmured into Lex's ear before nuzzling back into his neck, taking in deep draughts of scent. 

"Well, you told me to take the next few days off..." 

"No, I didn't. You're making that up." Clark kissed his jaw and licked the corner of his mouth. 

"Maybe. But that's what I told your mom." 

Clark chuckled. "Okay. You're weird, Lex." 

"So says the guy who has me pinned down so he can smell me." 

"I have a good excuse." 

"Me too. I have lots of excuses. Want to hear some?" 

Clark laughed. "Sure. How much did you have to drink anyway?" 

"Well, Martha makes a mean Bloody Mary...I think I had five? Anyway, here are just a few of my excuses, are you ready?" 

Clark couldn't stop chuckling. "Yup. Shoot." 

"Okay. Well, see, my mother died when I was still in my formative years and then my nanny abandoned me as well. My evil, mean father was cruel and demanding and unloving. Then he banished me to a hick town in the-middle-of-nowhere Kansas where I was cruelly teased and tempted by this hot, under-age boy...who just happened to be an alien!" Lex paused dramatically. "Those things would make anyone bad, don't you think?" 

Clark shook his head sadly. "Poor, pitiful, Lex. Nobody loves him. Everybody hates him. He may as well go eat worms." 

"It's true!" Lex moaned. 

Clark laughed again and pulled Lex closer. "Luckily that hot under-age boy, who just happened to be an alien, fell for you and then seduced you...that part wasn't so bad, huh?" 

"Oh God, no. That was the best part." 

Clark rolled them over so that he was on top of Lex. "Hey! I think now is the best part." 

Lex smirked. "You would." 

"You don't?" 

Lex kissed him. "Of course it is -- how could it be any other way?" 

"Shit, Lex, you are so fucking drunk." 

"Don't remind me of what I've said tomorrow, okay?" 

Clark laughed, shaking his head. "I'm absolutely reminding you of what you've said!" 

"Clark," Lex said, suddenly serious. 

"Yes?" 

"I want you inside of me." 

Clark propped himself up to see Lex better and whispered, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I want you to fuck me hard." 

"How hard?" 

"Hard enough that I'll feel it for weeks. So hard that I'll consider going to the hospital because I'll be sure that I'm broken inside," Lex babbled. 

"Lex, you're drunk." 

"Hard enough that we'll have to call Toby for pain meds and the bonus is that I can take something worth taking without you looking at me like I'm killing you because it will be all your fault." 

"I'm not going to fuck you that hard. I don't care how much you want some drugs." 

Lex ignored him and continued, "I want you to fuck me so hard that I see stars and I come screaming your name and shuddering like my soul is leaving my body." 

"Okay. I can do that." 

Lex grinned, slow and hot. "Do it then. Prove it. I don't think you can." 

"I've done it before." Clark pinned Lex to the bed, rolling on top of him and wedging a knee between Lex's firm thighs. 

"That was years ago." 

"That was last month!" 

Lex rolled his eyes in faked disbelief. "I was drunk, I don't remember it." 

"You're always drunk when I fuck you, you freak." Clark aligned their hips and kissed Lex's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin where neck and shoulder joined. 

Lex groaned and arched his neck, exposing more skin. Clark bit softly and grinned into the soft flesh when Lex's hips snapped up. Lex hissed, "Yeah, it's the only way I can forget what happened." 

Clark stilled on top of Lex and gently stroked fingers over his scalp. He paused a moment before he asked as casually as possible, "What happened?" 

"I don't remember -- that's the point," Lex replied flippantly. He bucked beneath Clark, turning his head to expose his neck. "Fuck me, Clark. You said you could, you promised me stars and screaming and my soul leaving my body." 

"So demanding." Clark laughed, grinding down into Lex's hard cock with the edge of his hip. 

Lex grabbed Clark's ass and pressed down. He wrapped his strong legs around Clark's waist and rubbed his cock insistently against Clark's own. "Fuck. Me. Now." 

Clark kissed his neck again, rubbing soothing hands up and down Lex's sides, hoping to slow this down. "Let me get you ready first." 

"Jesus, just start, Clark. Just _do_ something. I want you so much, I can't even tell you." 

"Damn, Lex, you are so hot when you get like this." A babbling Lex was a Lex ready to fuck. Clark abandoned any idea of taking this slow. 

"Yeah? Well hurry then." Lex grabbed Clark's hand and forced it down between them, directing it toward his ass. "And I'd be like this more often if you'd let me have Valium." 

Clark frowned. "Do you want me to fuck you or not?" 

"Okay, no Valium. Just, please Clark, touch me, fuck me, get your hot little tongue in my ass, _now_." 

Clark spread Lex out over the pillows, propping his hips up with a few smaller ones and chuckling as Lex slid his face and scalp across the silk pillowcases under his head, moaning, "So soft and slick. God, I need it, I need you so much, fucking hurry." 

He had to admit to some temptation in letting Lex use just a little, a high Lex was uninhibited, out of control and willing to beg -- there was nothing hotter than that. Nothing. Instead he reached into the bedside table and removed the towel and bottle kept there. He shoved them under the pillows for later. 

Clark spread Lex's legs and knelt between them. He ran his hands up the insides of Lex's smooth legs, revering the soft skin of his inner thighs. He trailed his fingers up over Lex's ass and bit back a grin as Lex squirmed and humped the pillow under his hips. 

Clark spread Lex's cheeks, blowing softly on his hole to see it clench and then licked a strip from the back of his balls, up over his asshole and up to his tail bone. Lex froze under him, a soft curse on his lips. 

"Do you want me to get right to it, Lex? Or do you want me to take it slow?" 

"Just get your tongue in my ass, Clark. It isn't much to ask and I've already asked once." 

Clark didn't bother to tell him he'd never asked, he'd commanded. Instead he leaned over and lapped against Lex's whorled opening, enjoying his convulsive squirming. Lex's scent was strongest here and Clark's cock quivered with it. 

Biting gently, tongue fucking that tight ass, Clark entered Lex in more private, intimate ways. He blinked his eyes to watch the corded muscle working hard under the pale, firm skin as Lex's back arched and flexed. He looked deeper to see the heart pumping hard and the blood vessels full of pumping blood, rushing in his ears. Sometimes it felt like it was rushing in his own veins. He pulled back for a moment, despite Lex's whining demands he get his tongue back where it belonged and moved a thumb up to tease Lex's ass. The pale, white bones of Lex's hands scrambled at the sheets and his long legs slid across the bed. 

This was his -- no one else had ever had that with Lex. No one else owned Lex internally and knew each bone, each blood vessel and each organ. No one else could look inside and see his heart beating, pounding just for him. 

Clark reached for the bottle under the pillow and quickly slicked his fingers. Lex kicked his legs up, pounding into his back with a force that would hurt someone else, and would probably bruise Lex's heels. 

"Hurry the fuck up." 

Clark spread his own legs to push Lex's thighs further apart, heels no longer able to make contact with his back. Two fingers slid in easily and Lex grabbed fistfuls of pillow, threw back his head and moaned eagerly. 

"That's it, Clark. God, you have the best fingers in the whole fucking world." 

"Lex, you're drunk as hell." 

"No, you do. The best --" Lex gasped and arched up, hands clenching convulsively on the pillows as Clark slid in a third finger. "--best fucking fingers ever." 

Clark grinned as he stretched Lex's ass. The compliment still meant something to him after all these years. Better than anyone else. He leaned forward to include his tongue in with his fingers and Lex's feet kicked up again. 

"Jesus, Clark." Lex's voice broken and gravelly. 

Clark took a deep breath and the scent ached in his cock. He licked into Lex one last time, pulled back and slicked his cock. He pressed against the opening, loose and eager to stretch around him. Lex pushed back, but Clark leaned away, teasing him with just the head of his cock brushing against him. 

"Now, Clark. Now, Goddammit." 

Clark grasped Lex's hips and pushed forward. The head of his cock slipped inside -- tight, hot, pulling heat that sucked him in, inch by inch. Clark's eyes rolled into his head and he tried to steady himself on Lex's hips. He tried to hold still, but that hot ass was pulling him slowly. 

Clark forced his eyes open and watched himself sliding in. Lex's ass stretched around his throbbing cock. The rippling convulsions of muscle trying to push his cock out or pull it in, sensation that meant he was inside Lex. Pulse throbbing on the underside of his cock, heat clenching around him and Lex, squirming, arching, straining under him -- Clark pushed home and had to bite his lip hard as he flexed inside Lex's tight channel. 

Lex's pulse thrummed with his own, overwhelming his ears and he could barely make out Lex's demands that he move. Clark could sense Lex's muscles straining against Clark's hands that held him immobilized. 

"Move, move, move..." Lex chanted, babbled, whimpered. 

Clark hung on for a moment and then slid out slowly, the tight grasp around him so fucking good. So fucking perfect. He closed his eyes and let himself just feel it, just this moment, this sensation of Lex's ass clinging to him, not wanting to let him go. 

He pressed back into the welcoming heat and Lex reached one hand back to try to pull him in faster, but Clark kept his own rhythm. Clark released Lex's hip and reached out to grasp the free hand, entwining their fingers even at the awkward angle. Connection pure in his veins, connection and love flowing with their pounding blood. 

Lex gripped the pillow with his other hand and panted, "I love it when you fuck me." 

"You do?" Clark picked up speed, his balls slapping Lex's ass, his body amping up towards orgasm. 

"God, yes." Lex twisted back against him, moving into his rhythm. "You fuck me like I'm the most precious thing in the world." 

Clark spoke softly, "You are." 

Lex stilled beneath him and shuddered hard. "Oh God, please don't say that again." Clark stroked against Lex's prostate and Lex shuddered once more, a full body quiver that clenched around Clark's shaft. 

Clark's voice was deep and dark. "Why? Will it make you come?" 

Lex moved into rhythm again as he muttered, "No, it'll make me vomit." 

"Asshole." 

"Best fuck ever." 

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Clark released his hold on Lex's hand to grasp his hips again and fucked him harder, the bed shaking with his efforts. 

"Don't talk, Clark." Lex whimpered. "Just keep doing that, and, God, that." Clark reached around to grasp his cock. "I don't want to think anymore." 

Clark understood, he was there too, this mindless place of connection and love and heat and friction. The place they could meet and always find each other. The endless well of sexual tension between them that led to this and moments even hotter than this, but, Jesus, this was good, more than good and Clark was going to make this last -- 

Or not. 

Because there were lights in his body and they insisted on exiting his cock. He drove into Lex again and again, his cock jerking until the pressure exploded and he froze, his hips straining forward. Clark cried out too loud to be discreet as he felt himself knot into five long spurts of come and spill into Lex. He gasped and groped for air as he trembled and shook, Lex moaning beneath him, still hard. 

He managed to fist Lex's cock hard, three, four, five times and then the clenching against his spent cock caused him to cry out again. Lex beneath him jerked and twitched, moaning into the pillows. 

So beautiful. So perfect. And so right. 

Clark filled his senses with Lex again as he tasted sweat-salted lips, smelled the amazing mixture of their sex and filled his palms with Lex's skin. His head still spinning, he submitted to Lex's post-coital clean up and gladly fell asleep against Lex's chest. 

He barely heard the words through the heartbeat ringing in his ears. 

Lex's voice, quiet and even shy, like he'd never said it before. 

"I love you, Clark." 

Clark could only snuggle against Lex's chest in response. 

So beautiful. So perfect. 

So right. 

* * *

Chapter Eight  
 _Mouth Of Secrets_

Clark was nervous. He'd only been to a few of these galas in the past -- and that was long ago when people thought they were 'just friends'. 

Generally Lex escorted some eye candy to these events, usually a blonde to ease Clark's nerves since blondes were not Lex's type. Sometimes a red head, but not often. Brunettes were a true rarity and on those nights Clark's jealousy knew no bounds. On those nights he would meet Lex at the door with an intense and ravenous need to reclaim his territory. 

Sometimes Clark thought Lex escorted a brunette on purpose, just to come home to that. 

But tonight, Clark and Lex were making their first appearance as a couple. Clark's parents were in the living room waiting to see them off and Clark had memories of prom itching at the back of his brain. 

Clark's fingers fumbled with the bow tie. Lex had showed him many times over the years how to tie one but Clark's fingers were uncharacteristically dumb in this particular skill set. 

Lex finally stepped in front of Clark's view of himself in the mirror and tied the bow tie for him. No directions were uttered, unlike the past, just simple help with the tie and a reassuring caress of his cheek. 

"It will be fine, Clark. It's easy, remember?" 

"No. I don't remember." Clark's stressed nerves making him grumpy. 

"You smile and nod. And if anyone asks you anything untoward or confusing just smile the pretty smile and say, 'My good so and so, you have broccoli in your teeth; perhaps you should find a mirror.'" 

Clark chuckled at that. "Yeah, I can see me now. 'Mr. Mayor, my opinion on the development of...oh, you have something gross in your teeth, sir.'" 

Lex grinned. "Perfect. You were always a fast study." 

"And at dinner, will I be next to you?" 

"Well, that depends on the seating arrangements." 

"Great. They'll probably stick me with some touchy feely old ladies or touchy feely old men." 

"You can break the men's hands if they touch you, but flirt with the old ladies, Clark. They have very little pleasure in life." 

Clark grinned. "You know I always let them cop a feel." 

"Shame on you Clark. Shame on you." Lex shook his head in amusement. 

A quick kiss on the lips and Lex led the way down the hall. Clark's father stood nervously in the living room waiting for them, pacing a little. His mother was sitting on the sofa trying to look casual. He knew they were both anxious about this. The small argument between Jonathan and Lex over this decision hadn't been fun to witness. 

Martha rose as Clark fiddled with the leather gloves Lex passed to him and waited for Lex to hand him the sweeping black coat he'd wear over his tux. 

"You look wonderful, honey. Both of you." 

Lex glanced at Martha and replied, "Thank you. Clark does look great, doesn't he?" 

Martha smiled and came towards him, fiddling with his bow tie and collar, probably messing up what Lex had accomplished. Clark finally pushed her hands away and teased, "Want to get a picture, Mom? Lex and Clark go to the prom?" 

Martha rolled her eyes and Jonathan made a snort of derision from across the room. 

"Come on, Clark. Don't be a jerk to your mom." Lex handed him his coat and Clark shrugged it on. "Don't mind him, Martha. He's just nervous." 

She smiled again and said, "Really, Lex, you look quite debonair." 

"Thank you." Lex's smile was just this side of sincere; his own nerves probably cutting into the curve of it. 

Clark leaned down to kiss his mom. "We'll see you guys later -- if you don't see us on the news first." 

Lex's hand on his back pushed him down the hall and out the door. Clark swallowed hard. He smiled at Lex tentatively and the hand slid to his waist and clenched in a pseudo-hug. 

He could do this. It was easy. Like Lex had said. 

He hoped. 

* * *

Clark could hear the buzz about him even before he and Lex entered the ballroom. Most of the comments centered around his relationship with Lex, last year's arrest and rumors about his looks. Clark blushed at some of the remarks. 

"What?" Lex asked seeing the color. 

"They're all talking about us." Clark replied. 

Lex looked around the hotel lobby. "Who?" 

"The people in the ballroom." Clark mumbled. 

"Ah. What are they saying?" Lex grinned. 

Clark flushed a little more, "Um, well, someone said that I was gorgeous and that I like to take it up the ass. Another said that I must give great blow jobs to have been around so many years...and other...stuff." 

Lex nodded. "Excellent. The usual." 

Clark frowned. "The usual?" 

"Oh yes. Even when I bring a date people ask about you, Clark. Similar comments are made to my face." Lex smirked. "Of course I have a list of names...people who have gone too far." 

"Lex..." 

"Don't worry. No corporal revenge, corporate revenge only." Lex leaned over. "Clark, chill out. These people aren't like us. These people don't matter, okay?" 

The door swung open and they were ushered into a hall of glittering, slick wealth. People moved toward them. 

Lex held his ground and reached to hold Clark's hand. Clark looked down at their entwined fingers in surprise. 

"Well, that's why we're here, isn't it, Clark?" Lex smirked and Clark's face broke into a huge smile. 

Lex felt some tension uncoil from his shoulders. He'd suspected that Clark would probably be happier with fewer secrets in his life and since Lex had a plan for secret keeping on a grand scale, this secret, their relationship, was one that was disposable. The smile on Clark's face was proof positive of that. 

* * *

Clark stared at the seemingly hundreds of forks, knives and spoons next to his plate. Well, plates, because there were several of those, too. He calmed himself as he remembered Lex's words from years ago, "Move from the outside in and if you find that you are stuck on what to use, simply wait for the person across from you to choose a utensil." 

It was easy. 

Easy like talking to the governor about the proposed increased taxation of liquor and cigarettes. Easy like trying to remember (or forget) the names of Lex's 'friends' as he'd been introduced. There were too many 'old friends' here for Clark's taste and a few he remembered from his stalker days in Smallville. 

Easy like being seated ten people down from Lex and yet in perfect line of sight to see that the gorgeous brunette next to Lex had every intention of making some sort of claim on him tonight. Who was she again? The Duchess Mariana or some such thing? 

Clark sat across from Lionel and next to an extremely handsome, vaguely familiar, red haired man. Clark had already forgotten his name because he'd been distracted by the sight of Mariana brushing long fingernails over Lex's scalp. Lex had chuckled and said something to her that made her roll her eyes. 

Clark would have preferred to be seated next to the touchy-feely old men he'd been worried about before. Or beside the old ladies with the grabby hands. Anywhere that wasn't across from Lionel Luthor. Anywhere closer to Lex and the woman who didn't understand that she was touching Clark's property. 

Clark was relieved when the waiters arrived with the first course, a beet consumme -- or so the woman next to him said. To him it just looked like soup. He shrugged off his tendency toward squeamishness and gamely took a sip. 

"So, Clark, what are you studying in school?" Lionel asked as though he didn't already know. 

"Journalism." 

Lionel snorted lightly and said, "That's right. I recall now." 

Clark smiled tightly, not liking the impression Lionel was going for: his son's lover wasn't important enough for him to even remember his career goals or what he studied in college. 

Lionel turned his attention to the red haired man next to Clark, discussing the performance of small cap stocks, the advisability of heavier diversification into municipal bonds and the various market indicators. 

Clark barely listened. He knew enough about the market to keep up with their conversation and he would be able to comment if Lionel decided to turn on him again. In the meantime, he concentrated on the conversation between Lex and Mariana. The latter's clipped accent made it easy to zero in on their discussion. 

"Really, Lex, if you enjoy the back door so much, you simply must try mine. I've been told it's exquisite." 

Lex chuckled. "It certainly appears lovely, but I doubt that Clark would be very happy with me taking a test run." 

Mariana giggled and whispered, "He could have a turn, if it would make him feel better." 

Lex laughed out loud, causing Lionel's head to swivel in his son's direction. "I'm a spoiled, only child, Mariana. I don't play well with others and I absolutely don't share." 

Mariana shrugged gracefully and replied, "Ah well, it could've been fun. But have it your way." 

Lex nodded. "I always do." 

"I didn't know you would find discussion of the stock market to be blush worthy, Clark." Lionel's voice cut through with amusement. "Or are you perhaps thinking of other things?" 

Clark smiled wryly and refrained from comment. He'd found over the years that was the best way to deal with Lionel. He concentrated instead on the arrival of the second course. Lex had promised he'd like it. He'd told Clark, "Huitres Foch. Very good." 

Clark took careful sips of his wine and waited for Lionel to choose a fork. Clark lifted his eyes and saw Lionel watching him, eyes flickering in condescending amusement. 

"So, Harrison, what do you think of the fabled 'Angel of Metropolis'?" Lionel asked the red haired man next to Clark. 

Clark suddenly found his wine glass very interesting and lifted it to his nose to sniff and sip. He glanced down at Lex and locked eyes. He flashed what he hoped was a confident smile. Lex smiled back and resumed picking at his food. 

"Well, Lionel, since I've actually seen it in action personally, I can confirm that the creature exists." 

Lionel lifted a brow. "Really, do tell more." 

"It saved my life." 

Clark choked on his wine, drawing Lionel's attention. Clark lifted his napkin to his lips and dabbed lightly before saying, "It was probably just an ordinary guy that helped you. All this talk in the papers about flying and disappearing in thin air can't be true -- can it?" 

Harrison shook his head slowly and turned to look Clark in the eye before replying, "I swear to God, the thing took bullets full on the chest and then flew into the air carrying me in its arms. It landed at the entrance to the hospital and then it disappeared." 

Clark repressed a shudder at the use of the word 'it'. 

"So, what did the 'Angel of Metropolis' look like, Harrison?" Lionel asked quietly, looking at Clark instead of Harrison. 

"Well, it was tall and well built. I can see why some of the ladies think it is an angel. It is a very handsome creature. Much like Clark here. Black hair, blue eyes -- I think -- and it wore all black clothes." 

Lionel scratched a hand over his beard lightly and stared at Clark a little longer. "Well, are you certain it couldn't be an ordinary person who just happens to be in the right place at the right time? Clark, for example, was often in the right place at the right time back in his hometown of Smallville, weren't you, Clark?" 

Clark managed a smile and flicked a glance down the table at Lex who was laughing and batting at Mariana's wandering hands. 

"It was not just a person -- it is an 'it'. It is either a genetically modified soldier or some other type of creature. I don't think it is human -- not the way we understand 'human', anyway." Harrison took a bite of the shellfish and continued, gesticulating with his fork. "In my opinion, this thing is probably dangerous. I know that most of the citizens of our fair city seem to think it is some sort of blessing or a crusader for righteousness but, in my opinion, this is a disaster waiting to happen." 

Clark felt small beads of sweat begin to pop out on his forehead. He wanted to wipe them away but Lionel's evaluation of him was constant. He swallowed several gulps of his wine and looked down the table at Lex again. This time Lex was staring back at him with flashes of something dark in his eyes. Clark knew that he was giving away too much if Lex could read his body language from that distance. He straightened and smiled at Lex, who didn't seem convinced, but did return half of his attention to the conversation with the Duchess. 

Clark met Lionel's eyes and asked, "Did you notice that LexCorp closed up six points on Friday after Lex made that new acquisition?" 

Lionel's eyes flicked over Clark before he smirked and nodded. "Little that my son does or cares about escapes my notice or interest, Clark." 

A waiter appeared and asked over Clark's shoulder, "Are you finished, sir?" 

Clark looked at his barely touched plate and nodded. The waiter whisked it away. 

Clark shuddered when he realized that he still had three more courses to go. 

* * *

Lex turned to Clark and buttoned the top button of Clark's coat. "Relax, Clark." 

"Lex, I have to talk to you as soon as we're alone." 

Lex nodded. "I know. I gathered that much by the stick that's been up your ass since dinner." Lex leaned in close to whisper, "But, believe it or not, this next bit is the most difficult part of the evening and I want you to relax and look happy. Remember your parents will be at home and they'll see you." 

Clark took a deep breath and tried out a smile. Lex ran a hand down Clark's arm and clasped his hand. "Come on then. Are you ready for the photo-finish?" 

Clark nodded and Lex pulled them toward the front doors of the hotel lobby. Clark could see the limo waiting for them somewhere behind the mob of reporters and photographers. Cameras and video cameras with blinding lights were trained at the entrance waiting for them. He sighed. He'd been followed by paparazzi before but Lex had put a quick end to that, and this was far more than paparazzi -- this was mainstream media as well. 

Lex turned to him and whispered, "Do you want to really fuck with them?" 

Clark didn't have time to comment. Lex strode forward, through the doors held open by the doorman, tugging Clark along behind him. Sunbursts of light and flashes and blue strobes blinded Clark instantly. He didn't even see it coming when Lex grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips. 

He heard Lex's voice over the thundering shutters, "There's your comment," and felt the press of Lex's hand on the small of his back, guiding him into the limousine. He didn't have a moment to register the situation before the limo's door slammed behind them both and they were rolling. 

Lex leaned back next to him and stretched his arm along the back of the seat. "So, spill it, Clark. What the fuck had you turning green at dinner?" 

Clark blinked trying to get rid of the spots in his eyes. He turned to look at Lex but was frustrated to find that a bright blue spot covered half of Lex's face. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "The guy next to me? Harrison? Well, I saved him one night from a professional hit and he was telling Lionel about it." 

Clark opened his eyes again, relieved to find Lex no longer hidden behind spots. 

"Did he recognize you?" 

"No. I don't think so. He made comparisons between me and the creature that saved him and, believe me, your dad took notice." 

"The 'creature' that saved him?" 

Clark took a shaky breath and leaned forward, elbows on knees. He looked out the window and watched the lights flash over the glass. "Yeah, that's what he called me -- an 'it' and a 'creature'. And he said he thought I was dangerous." 

Lex hissed through his teeth and reached for the liquor cabinet. Clark's hand shot out to stop him. "You've had enough, Lex. You don't have a super duper liver, okay?" 

Lex didn't argue with him and Clark didn't really know why, but he didn't question it. 

"What else did he say about you?" 

"That it had blue eyes. He was wrong about that part at least." Clark snorted something that was supposed to be a laugh. 

Lex nodded. "Good idea, though." 

Clark frowned. 

"Contacts. Perfect. We could get them fitted by Dr. Caravani who corrected my vision. He's very discreet." Lex nodded again and then turned to Clark, full attention back. "And my father? What were his comments?" 

"He said that I used to be in the right place at the right time a lot back in Smallville. Then he said that very little about what you do or care about escapes his attention." 

"He's suspicious, but then he's been suspicious for years." Lex stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles. "So, he bears more watching. I've already got him under the highest levels of surveillance -- but I'll see what additional options are available." 

Clark felt like Lex was in Siberia, his eyes were narrow and cold, his thoughts so loud that Clark could almost hear them and the gears shifting in Lex's head were so visible that his face was a constant flicker of reaction. 

"Lex?" 

"Yes?" 

"If we arrive at the penthouse like this, my parents will know that something is up." 

Lex blinked a few times in incomprehension and then his face broke into a sharp smile. He reached a hand behind Clark's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A wet, sticky, deep, tongue-in-his-throat kiss. Lex pulled away with a pop and said, "You were great tonight, Clark. Everyone thought so." 

Clark blushed and nodded. He had to agree. He'd heard what people said about him and it had all been pretty complimentary. He was glad. He hadn't wanted to embarrass Lex in front of his business associates and old friends. 

"Mariana suggested a threesome. Are you sorry I turned her down?" Lex whispered in his ear as he climbed over Clark, straddling him and grinding his ass down onto Clark's semi-hard cock. 

"No. I didn't like her touching you." 

Lex smirked. "Good." 

Lex's tongue in his ear made him gasp and arch up. "Lex. Lex, please -- if we arrive at the penthouse like _this_ , my parents will know something is up." 

" _Was_ up, Clark. Was up." 

* * *

Chapter Nine  
 _The Northern Star_

Martha and Jonathan sat in front of the television watching what seemed like endless instant repeats of Lex kissing a stunned Clark and announcing to the press, "There's your comment." 

Martha noted that the press in general seemed very excited by Lex's public display of affection. Business specialists discussed the effects this 'presentation' of Clark at a prestigious event like the Metropolis AIDS Charity Gala would have on LexCorp stock. Most seemed to think there would be an initial drop upon Monday's open, but that LexCorp would soon recover. Another analyst proclaimed that the stock had already adjusted last year during the whole 'murder fiasco' Clark had inadvertently been involved in. 

Jonathan murmured that he'd seen enough and excused himself for bed as Martha leaned forward, absorbed in the newscast. She accepted Jonathan's goodnight kiss absently. An indeterminate amount of time later, she heard the front door open and she launched herself out of her chair, across the room and into the foyer. 

Clark smoothed a hand over his hair. His color was high, his lips swollen and red. Lex looked a little messy too, with his bow tie undone and what looked like a kiss mark sucked into his neck just over his collar. She pretended not to notice and flashed back to the early days in Smallville. She'd pretended not to notice a lot back then. 

"Well, Lex, if you want to make the news, you really make it, don't you?" Martha teased. 

Clark avoided her embrace as he often had when he'd returned from visiting with Lex when he was a kid. He hung his coat in the closet and took Lex's as well. She almost laughed when Clark noticed the hickey on Lex's neck; he blushed scarlet and made up some excuse to tug on Lex's collar. Lex knocked his hand away and put his arm around Martha's shoulders, walking with her into the living room. 

"Let's see what kind of media circus I managed to create." 

Clark followed behind them. Martha watched Clark watch a small version of himself being kissed by a small version of Lex. His face was blank as he watched. She couldn't decide if he was too tired to react or too nervous. 

"I'm going make some coffee," Clark commented softly. 

Lex nodded and waved a hand at him, completely sucked into the television screen. 

Martha followed Clark into the kitchen and helped him find three mugs and start the coffee. Clark sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his arms. He looked completely exhausted. 

"How did it go, honey?" 

"Okay, I guess." 

"Did Lex feel good about it?" 

Clark laughed. "He seems pretty content, don't you think?" 

Martha agreed and sat down next to her son. She ran her fingers through his messy hair and he closed his eyes. 

"Hey, Mom?" 

"Yes?" 

"How did you figure out how to make Lex's coffee?" 

Martha didn't even jerk at the non sequitur. "I watched how he made his when he came over to discuss your relationship -- the first time." 

"And that's it? Because I've watched him make it a thousand times or more and I can't get it right -- ever." 

Martha laughed softly and continued to stroke his hair. "That's because you are too literal, sometimes, Clark. Like your father." 

Clark nodded as though this made all the sense in the world and murmured sleepily, "Will you make mine like y..." 

"Like I make it for Lex? Yes, of course I will. I always do, you know." 

Clark smiled, his eyes still closed. "Yeah, I know." 

* * *

Lex had just hung up his pants and tossed his boxers in the hamper when he heard the bedroom door shut. He prepared himself for the possibility of being tackled by a scenting alien but found that he needn't have bothered. 

Clark stood just inside the closet not meeting Lex's eye, shifting on his feet. 

"Clark?" 

No answer. 

Lex turned to find a t-shirt and sweatpants in the drawers beneath his shirts. But suddenly Clark was blocking his way, eyes wide. Lex took in the wrinkled tux, wrecked both by the car ride home and by lounging on the floor in front of the television for the last several hours. 

"What's going on, Clark?" 

Clark's hands skimmed down Lex's sides as he sank to his knees in front of him. "I'm scared." 

Lex let his hands rest in Clark's hair and saw the guileless fear of a young boy he remembered too clearly. 

"It's going to be okay, Clark. I've got it under control." 

Clark nodded, took a shaky breath and eyed the rising result of the fact that he was kneeling at Lex's feet. He looked up at Lex and whispered, "I want you to make me yours." 

"You're always mine." Lex frowned. "You'd better not forget that." 

Clark smiled shyly. "No. I mean, yeah, I am. I mean -- I want you to..." He scooted forward on his knees and raised his hands to the back of Lex's thighs. 

Lex nodded, grasped his hardening cock with one hand, leaving the other tangled in Clark's hair, and guided it past Clark's bright lips. He closed his eyes as Clark sucked gently on the head, tonguing the slit carefully and running his tongue along the crown. Lex tentatively thrust forward sliding a little further in, bumping against the ridged roof of Clark's mouth. Clark's hands shifted higher, grasping Lex's ass, running his fingers into the crack and resting them there. 

Clark looked up at him, eyes wide and young and memories flashed across the surface of Lex's mind. Clark on his knees in the castle, in the barn, behind the trees at the farm -- everywhere they could be alone. Clark sucked gently but urgently with determination and fluttering lashes. Lex bit his lip and studied the shadows on Clark's flushed cheeks. He ran a hand down Clark's face in a soft caress and then gripped his jaw hard. Clark's eyes jerked open in recognition and his mouth opened more, going slack. 

Lex thrust forward, grunting as his cock slipped easily down Clark's throat. Slick, tight muscle working him as he thrust in and out slowly. Long pull out that left just the head of his cock wrapped in red lips, long press in with talented tongue and heat and wet that made his knees quiver. Another long pull with the air licking cool and bright around his exposed cock, another press into a mouth made for him. His mouth, Clark's mouth. Clark. His. 

He pulled free, despite Clark's whine of protest. His cock, wet and glistening hung in his line of view as he looked into Clark's hazel eyes, so full of emotion for him. Always for him. He leaned over to kiss Clark's broad forehead, his silky eyelids and wet, sticky lips. Drawing up again he pressed his cock forward and it was eagerly sucked in again. 

Clark closed his eyes and Lex was drowning in wet, sexy suction. Clark groaned and tongued his slit and then moved down to suck his balls. When Clark moved back up and opened his throat, swallowing him with obvious pleasure, Lex rolled his hips and threw his head back. His hands were buried in Clark's hair, pulling and releasing in time to his thrusts. 

Lex's hips stuttered and froze. Clark's hands gripped and held him tight as Lex jerked out soul-shaking spurts of come, a shout bitten off as his legs gave out from the intensity. He wished he could be ashamed that Clark could make him come this hard twice in one night. But how could he? Because, God, it was Clark and, fuck, he loved him. 

Clark suckled him dry and then nuzzled his groin, sniffing contentedly. Lex clutched at his shoulders, needing the support. Clark finally drew him down to the floor and cradled him close. 

"I love you, Lex." 

"I bet you say that to all the guys you suck off." Lex whispered into Clark's neck. 

"Yeah. I do." 

* * *

Chapter Ten  
 _Wings_

Jonathan watched Lex shove some files and papers into the pockets of his briefcase. He observed the casual way that Lex strode across the room, donned his suit jacket and pulled on the long black coat that swirled around him like a cloak. 

Jonathan took a deep breath. It was now or never. He worked his lips and tried out the sentence he'd worked out in his head the night before. It wasn't coming out of his mouth for some reason, though, and Lex was picking out car keys. 

It really was _now_ or never. 

"Lex --" 

Lex looked up at him with a look of wary interest on his face. 

"Yes, Mr. Kent?" 

Jonathan cleared his throat and looked at Lex with a silent appeal in his eyes. Maybe he wouldn't have to say it; maybe Lex would let him off the hook. 

Lex's eyebrows raised and, damn him, he wasn't going to make it easy after all. 

Jonathan took another deep breath and met the cool blue eyes assessing him. "Lex, I just wanted to tell you thank you." 

Lex shrugged. "It's nothing, Mr. Kent. Anything for Clark -- anything for you and Martha." 

Jonathan nodded his appreciation and Lex moved to grab his briefcase, assuming the discussion was at a close. Jonathan normally would have been grateful for the attempt to make it less uncomfortable for them both. But there was more that needed to be said. 

"Lex, I need to ask a favor of you." 

Lex snapped to attention, surprise evident on his face. Surprise and a smidgeon of suspicion. 

"Yes?" 

"Well, the thing is, I -- well, son, I need..." Jonathan looked away. This would be so much easier if he didn't look at him. He could maybe resent it all less. But it wasn't right, the boy deserved more than that. 

He looked back to Lex and continued, "I need you to look after Clark. I won't be around much longer. We all know that." Jonathan forestalled the denial Lex appeared ready to voice by raising his hand and shaking his head. "Let me finish, son." 

Lex nodded and sat his briefcase down. The distance between them seemed too much to Jonathan considering the nature of their conversation, but he couldn't bring himself to broach it. 

"Lex, he needs you. I see that now and I should've seen it earlier. I was stubborn." Jonathan swallowed, glanced away and then peered into blue depths. "Forgive me." 

It was more of a command than a request, but Lex's head nodded in acceptance and Jonathan managed a grateful smile. 

"Mr. Kent, it is my life's goal to protect Clark. That is why I do what I do. That is why I demand that LexCorp is a success. I will never allow myself to be in a position where I can't protect him." 

"You have to protect him from himself, Lex. That's the biggest threat." Jonathan blurted, knowing that he had instilled some of the self-righteousness and messiah complex that most threatened his son. 

"I try." Lex replied. 

Jonathan looked at him hard. 

Lex smirked. "Okay, Mr. Kent. I revise that statement. I _will_. I will protect him from himself." 

Jonathan nodded, shifted his feet uncomfortably and finally said, "Now that we have that straightened out, why don't you go on to work. Don't want to be late." 

Lex blinked for a moment, nodded and reached for his briefcase again. 

Jonathan watched his son's lover and best hope turn to leave. Lex paused at the door, turning back briefly to say, "You have my word." 

And with that his lithe, slithering body was gone. 

Jonathan sighed and found the couch. He needed a nap. But at least his conscience was clear. 

* * *

Lionel was startled when the door to Lex's office flew open, interrupting their discussion of a possible partnership in the buy out of a European medical laboratory. Or rather, Lionel was talking and Lex was scoffing. 

Lex's eyes snapped away from Lionel and focused on the intruder. Lionel whipped around expecting to see an armed gunman or some peon who would soon be without a job. Instead he saw Clark Kent grinning and clutching a worn-looking red backpack. 

"Hey, Lex, I brought you something." Clark's eyes cut to Lionel. "Oh, hi, Lionel." 

Lionel noted the difference in address and simply nodded. 

"Clark, I'm meeting with my father about some important business." Lex didn't sound at all annoyed at the interruption and Lionel watched as Lex's hand rose reflexively to catch one of those foul Snickers bars he constantly consumed. 

Lex smiled at Clark and placed the candy bar on his desk, positioned it strategically next to a picture of Clark leaning against a fence in Smallville. Lionel wondered briefly what this interaction was about -- it seemed somehow symbolic between them. 

"No problem. I just wanted to give you that and remind you that my parents left today. I'll be home around six if you finish early." Clark nodded towards Lionel. "Bye, Lionel, catch you later." 

Lionel blinked at the casual goodbye and called out as the door shut, "Goodbye, Mr. Kent. Perhaps I will be the one to 'catch you later'." 

Lex stared after the door for a few moments and then smiled bemusedly towards the candy bar on his desk before straightening his face again. 

"Continue, Dad, but I can already tell you the answer is 'no'." 

Lionel smiled and shook his head. "It is clear I'm fighting a losing battle, son. And, of course, as usual, you are making your decisions based on purely emotional factors. That will come back to haunt you one day. Take my word on it." 

He stood and made his way toward the door. "By the way, I think your mother would have liked Clark, Lex. She always did admire the hero type." 

Lex ignored his obvious reference and replied, "Too bad she married a villain like you." 

Lionel paused at the door and turned back. "The good ones always do, Lex. They always do." 

* * *

Clark struggled to get the blue contacts in for nearly an hour. Apparently super-human strength also extended to his blink reflex. Once he managed to get them in, he added the special black mask that Lex had provided. It covered his face nearly entirely. It was a smooth material that clung to his skin. It was like spandex but Lex swore it was some special fabric he'd designed based on specifications the AI had given to him. 

Clark changed into his usual black clothes and wandered back into the bedroom. Lex was no longer asleep as he'd left him. Instead he was wide awake with papers strewn on the bed, marker in his right hand and a pencil in his left. Clark counted two Snickers wrappers and shook his head. 

"Lex?" 

Lex waved a hand at him. "Have a good night. I'll see you later." 

"Lex, shouldn't you be asleep?" Clark was hesitant. He didn't like to leave when Lex was awake. The memory of Lex frightened was too fresh in his mind. 

"I'm fine. I have a plan to get together. Things to do here. You go. Out. Now. Bye." 

Clark scanned Lex's body for any sign of drug use but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Lex's pulse was steady, his heart strong and regular, everything appeared to be in good shape. Nothing to indicate he'd taken speed. 

"Okay. Well, um, hey..." 

Lex looked up then. Their eyes met and held. 

"I'll be back later, all right?" 

Lex grinned. "Yes. That's all right." 

Clark moved to go, but-- 

"Hey, Clark?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'll be here. Waiting." Lex smirked up at him. "Is that all right?" 

Clark grinned as his chest flooded with emotion. "Sure, Lex. It's perfect." 

* * *

The End 


End file.
